Dareka no Negai ga Kanau Koro
by Dark Angel 13388
Summary: (Title: When Someone's Wish Comes True) After an incident involving Naraku, InuYasha is mortally wounded and Kagome makes a wish to save him. But in doing so, she must give him up...maybe forever. Is it selfish to wish for her own happiness as well?


Author's Note: w00t another one shot fanfic by yours truly. Anyway, I should update my other fics but I need to get this one off of my chest. I'll explode…don't worry, I'll be updating Without You and the Dare Show as soon as exams end…school's a mofo. Anyway, please enjoy and review, I appreciate it beaucoup. By the way, the title translates roughly to, "When Someone's Wish Comes True" and the song is by Utada Hikaru yet again. For the sake of this story they have all the shards besides the one's Naraku carries…how spiffy for them?

Summary: After an incident involving Naraku, Kagome makes a wish to save the one loves most. But in doing so she must give him up as well…maybe forever. Is it selfish to want her own happiness as well?

-------------------------

****

Dareka no Negai ga Kanau Koro

By Dark Angel 13388

Three years.

It's been three years. Three years since I've seen those amber eyes I used to lose myself in. Three years since I've heard his voice. Though nothing ever seems to fade from my memory. It's as though everything were as it were before…like I can just fall through the well and instantly be back with you. And I wish for that, more than you will ever know. I can feel my heart sinking deep into my chest upon thinking of it; this wish that will never become my reality. Life isn't so easy is it?

Being such a small detail, I've lost the important thing  
The cold ring shines at me, showing me  
I said, "As long as I have it right now," but that wasn't the case  
The door that continues to you disappears without making a sound

At that time so long ago, I really took your presence for granted, didn't I? You were always there for me then, but now…now I can't have that same security I had then. I always knew I had you with me, even if that idea was sometimes shaken, you always were there in the end. And now this coldness I feel ringing within the hollowness of my soul shows me how wrong I was. I never knew it would hurt so bad to lose someone so suddenly. To just have them disappear out of my world so suddenly.

I want you to be happy, you know? Even if it's not with me, though I haven't let go of you. I don't think I ever will. Why is it so hard to forget you? Help me…I just, hope that you are happy wherever you are now. But at the same time, I want to be with you even more. I want to be the one who makes you happy.

To be happy with you.

Is that selfish?

The more I wish for your happiness  
The more my selfishness increases

And still I want to stop you all the time  
When someone's wish comes true  
There is a child crying  
The sound of the door continues to be silent

I left so quickly when I saw you with her…but then, it wasn't really her was it? It was Naraku, yet before I knew the pain stun so bad. I wanted her to disappear, and I felt as if I'd turned into this horrible person right then. But then, if my wish came true, hers would die and vice versa. There's no way the entire world can be pleased at once. For my one ounce of happiness it would cause another's suffering, another's tears.

It wasn't her though, the one who was turning us away from each other. Trying to make us betray each other. I'd been scared before I knew it was Naraku…scared that you'd chosen her over me. And self-consciously I was always scared of that. I'm still scared. But after I knew, I was afraid because I could lose you. It was the deepest feeling of fear I'd felt in my life. My mind became a mess and I couldn't think strait, my heart was racing, my throat became dry, my body trembled…it was like something I'd never felt before…and thinking fast like that…didn't turn out so well, did it?

-Flashback-3rd Person POV-

"InuYasha…" a soft mumble emitted clumsily from the young girls lips, rain slowly soaking through her clothes and leaving dark splotches among her school uniform. Black bangs matted to her face obstructing her vision of the embracing lovers.

"Hm…Kagome?" amber eyes flew upon, his head instantly leaving the deceased miko's shoulder and turning to face the girl before him, his eyes darting with mixed emotions.

"Fool…" the miko wrapped in the hanyou's firm grip slowly began to melt away, her body appearing to liquefy. The strait black hair that stuck to her slender form in the rain slowly grew into a tangled mass and her the traditional miko garb she wore slowly receded into a dark purple ensemble.

"INUYASHA! NO!" Kagome screamed, racing towards the two demons, her tears creating a glittering spectacle against the pitch black darkness of night.

"Kagome…just run," he spoke softly, his eyes narrowing and then suddenly widened as a brown tentacle was plunged through his torso, splattering the ground with deep ruby liquid. The hanyou fell, landing in a pool of his blood, his long silver hair now stained with crimson droplets.

'No… no, no, no, no…' Kagome's mind screamed at her to make it stop. She fumbled clumsily with the arrows that rested in the quiver draped over her shoulder, wet fingers not being able to grasp the staffs to pick them up. Eventually, she managed to set one into her bow, the arrowhead moving erratically with the trembling her entire body was succumbing to.

"Now for you, girl," Naraku stated, his odd tentacle like appendage lengthening in her direction and then slowly wrapping itself around her neck, "Scared, Kikyou?"

"I'm not…" Kagome choked as the tentacle tightened around her throat, the bow and arrow clattering to the ground as her hands struggled to free her breathing passage, "I'm not Kikyou…"

Naraku stared closer into her face, vacant eyes slowly examining her entire body, "So you are not." He dropped the struggling girl on the spot, her small form falling onto the muddy ground in a heap. Kagome stared at the demon from that spot on the ground, her chest rising and falling heavily in attempts to catch her breath, as her deep brown eyes narrowed dangerously.

Her fingers slowly made their way towards the arrow that lay forgotten on the ground, dragging closer to her body as nonchalantly as possible. Her eyes locked on Naraku, who began walked over to the fallen dog demon.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Kagome screamed, eyes clenched shut as tears threatened to break free of their prison. Her hands clenched into tight fists at her side as she rose, both hands dripping blood as her finger nails pierced through her skin. "You're scum…"

Naraku turned to her for but a second and the smirked maliciously before sending his foot into InuYasha's stomach, sending the hanyou rolling across the dirt several feet and spraying blood throughout the air. A pained grunt from the hanyou upon impact told her he was still alive.

She ran with all her might, the arrow raised high above her head, a deep red aura glowing around it and slowly building in power.

"Shi-ne (die), Naraku!" she shouted as she pierced the arrow into the back of the unknowing demon. Once it pierced it's skin the light began building and growing brighter. Eventually, the force became too much for Kagome and her hands flew from the arrow as the light consumed the entire area in a deep red glow. As she was thrown back she could feel the skin on her hands burning, burning as if someone had thrust them into a pool of acid. As the light receded, Naraku's scorched body slowly came into view, his skin clearly burnt horribly and what looked like pieces of his clothing melted right into his body through the extreme heat.

"I-I-I did this…" Kagome spoke softly upon reaching Naraku's body and surveying the damage. The stench of burned flesh quickly filled her nose, causing her to gag. She was shocked immensely but the

"Ka…Kagome…"

"InuYasha…" Kagome turned to him and upon seeing the blood flowing freely through the wound on his chest fell to her knees in front of him, tears sneaking through the cracks between her fingers that covered her face.

InuYasha slowly sat up, wincing as a rush a pain ran through his body. He plastered a weak smile on his face for Kagome's sake, "I'll be fine…you know…I hate to see you cry." Each word sounded oddly strained to Kagome's ears, like he was using every ounce of his remaining strength to get them out. She sniffled, wiping her swollen eyes with her sleeve as she looked upon him sadly, failing to return even the slightest of a smile but stopped crying.

'He won't make it this time….he's already lost so much blood…'

"Kagome," he began, then trailed off for an instant before speaking again, "Gomen ne (I'm sorry)…" His eyes narrowed into the distance, started to grow glassy as his vision began to cloud. Kagome could only watch helplessly as his ragged breathing slowly began to slow until eventually his chest stopped moving all together. The entire time she refused to believe it was reality.

"InuYasha? InuYasha?!" she asked, her eyes quickly widening each time when she received no reply, each plea becoming more desperate, "INUYASHA!" She flung herself on his chest, her face pressed where she should feel his heartbeat, yet there was none. The smell of blood filled her nostrils with each breath and she knew the new uniform her mother had just bought her was quickly being saturated in blood. Tears slowly dripped down her face, cutting a clean trail through the flecks of blood on her cheek. She called out his name once more, only this time her voice remained hopelessly sad, almost as if she had died with him and was little more than a choked sob.

__

You've become the one that everyone needs,  
And wanting to be the one person to heal you,  
I've held back a little too much.

"I need you…don't go," she whispered into his red shirt, knowing all too well her words wouldn't be heard as she closed her eyes to shut out the steady stream of tears. Suddenly, she jumped, a familiar sensation sweeping her body as her eyes slowly fluttered open, "Jewel shards…"

She instantly sat up, her eyes darting about the scene to find the source until finally they fell upon a glowing pink light that emitted from Naraku's mangled hand. Kagome crawled slowly over to the body, dreading opening the burnt fingers that had themselves wrapped around the jewel shards. As she touched the hand her own began stinging intensely, and in return she found out her own hands were badly burned as well.

"Kikyou…" he whispered, his eyes flying open suddenly as a hand gripped harshly onto Kagome's arm, it looked as though the skin was about to fall right off his bones, "Kikyou…come to save me again…have you? And why would you…save the horrible Onigumo, Kikyou?"

Her eyes widened upon hearing the name Onigumo, 'So, his burns caused him to revert back.'

"I'm NOT Kikyou!" she shouted, struggling to release herself from his grip, "So let me go!" Her free hand flew in front of her, a blue light quickly flying from her palm and enveloping what was left of Naraku. The light swirled around his form until it exploded in a shimmering mass, and then disappeared altogether, leaving the Shikon no Tama lying on the bloody ground.

"You can save him…just use the jewel…" Naraku's voice called out from nowhere, causing Kagome to jump. Kagome let the words sink in, slowly allowing the idea to settle in her mind. Yes, if she used the jewel to wish for InuYasha's life things would be fine. She slowly picked up the jewel, placing her own shards into the fragment until they merged into one complete jewel. She smiled at the completed jewel…he would have been so happy.

'_Would you really want to defile me for your own selfish needs, girl?'_

"Huh?" Kagome's eyes darted about, searching for the maker of the words she'd just heard so clearly.

'_The Shikon no Tama…I am it's voice. Would you really malice me with your own selfish desires? To save his life for your happiness?'_

Kagome frowned, "No…I couldn't. Not after all this fighting to have the pure jewel. But, there has to be way."

'_Give him up…Give him life but _you _must leave his life.'_

"Fine then," she agreed, only wanting him to be alive. Knowing he was alive and happy was enough for her mind to be at ease.

__

'Concentrate on your wish and it shall happen.'

She closed her brown eyes tightly, clamping the jewel tightly between her two hands and concentrating on bring InuYasha back. Her own happiness meaning nothing to her at that moment, only his. Slowly a white swirls of light began weaving their way around the jewel like odd serpentine creatures and slowly growing to dance around Kagome's entire body. The huge amount of energy surrounding her caused her whole body to begin feeling weak as it drew from her own energy to fulfill her wish. Her hair and clothing blew around wildly in the wind caused by the spell and through the immense light she managed to make out InuYasha's chest begin to rise and his eyes slowly open.

She smiled as he turned to her, "I'm so glad, InuYasha."

"Kagome? What the--" he asked, starring wide-eyed at her and quickly rising to his feet, completely healed now, "What are you doing?!"

"I have to go now, InuYasha…forever. I won't be able to come back through the well this time," she replied quickly, shouting above the roar of the ground beginning to break into huge clods around her as her body began hovering slightly above it, "Goodbye."

"What? NO!" he shouted, jumping into the circle of light and wrapping his arms around her tightly as the force of the spell surrounding Kagome was trying to force him out.

"I hope you can be happy…forgive me…" she replied, suddenly growing very weak as she felt her body slowly begin to tingle. She looked around, the dark forest slowly fading as she was being pulled back. InuYasha stared in disbelief at the girl that was formerly in his arms. She was now translucent and his arms went completely through her body as her form began to fade.

"I love you," she was saying clearly, although to InuYasha it sounded as if she was saying it from miles away.

"KAGOME!" He reached out for her fading form, but his hand only fell through her arm as she disappeared entirely, "Kagome…why?" He stood there, completely alone in the middle of the deserted forest, the Shikon no Tama slowly falling at his bare feet.

"I never told her," he muttered, then picked up the jewel in his hand that was splattered with dried blood, clenching it in his fist angrily as he began walking back to the village.

---------------------End Flashback-----------------------

That all seems so faraway now, yet so close too as I replay it in my mind over and over again. I keep wondering though: If I came back--no, if I _could_ come back, would you recognize me? Would I still even be the same girl you knew then? After all, I haven't let go of you all these years and maybe I've become someone else because of it. Someone who's lost in their own sorrow.

__

Wishing for my own happiness  
Isn't selfish, is it?  
If that's the case then I want to embrace you, as hard as I possibly can  
Around the time my tears dry,  
There is a child crying  
The ground under our feet will never be dry

If I would have wished differently…wished to be with you, would things be different now? Was it really so selfish to want to be with you? I still want to be with you. God, why can't I let you go yet?! It's times like these where all I want to do is to hold on to you forever. I miss feeling your arms around me, I'd always felt so safe then. Is it selfish to want that? The entire world is selfish then, isn't it? I don't see why I have to be the one to suffer.

I want this pain to end. I want these tears to stop…I know you hated to see me crying. If I had another wish I would stop them for you. But then the jewel would have become evil once more. I don't think I'd be able to purify it anymore with that selfish stain on my soul. And that would only cause the suffering of many others. I suppose my tears will never end then. Not until I'm with you again.

__

The more I wish for your happiness  
The more my selfishness increases  
You never stop me, ever  
When someone's wish comes true  
There is a child crying  
There's no way that everyone's wishes can come true at once

I want to be with you.

Why didn't your pleas stop me then? I guess I was to blind to change my wish before I had to go. You never could stop me, could you? I'm stubborn that way I guess. Too stubborn for my own good. But this time, the stake's were so much higher. Never being able to see you again, its taken its toll on me harder than I thought it would. I think my heart died with you…it just never came back.

If you had stopped me…what would that have done? I sometimes smile at the thought, other times I shiver as fear runs down my spine. My one wish…for the world's survival. A world without a tainted jewel to send it into disaster. There's really no one everyone can truly have their wish come true without someone else suffering. And there's no way they can all come true at once then, can they? Everyone wishes to be happy, yet there's always suffering in this world…it's such a duality.

__

With every rotation of this small world,  
I become more accustomed to your kindness  
I want to embrace you once again, as softly as I possibly can

As the days go by, I hope more and more that I become closer to you. Closer to seeing you one more time. I've become more accustomed to the memories I have of you being kind…the others have almost faded away completely. What if the others go as well? What if I forget you entirely? I don't want to.

I always…

Want to remember you.

I want to hold you again. Not too hard though; not too selfishly.

Softly.

But I never will be able to.

I'm dead.

------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: OKAY! Do NOT kill me for that ending! I know, it's a horrible thing to do. But I think it's like…is ironic the word for it? I'm not sure if that's right for it. But I can't think of how else to describe it. Did you think she just went back to her time? I was trying to make it that way and then fool you at the end…actually, I came up with the ending halfway through the flashback. Which is good since I was like, "AHHH! How am I gonna end this thing?!" But I figured it out. And personally, I'm proud of myself for writing this. I think it's probably the best fanfic I've ever written. So yeah, I like it a lot. If I was a reader I'd be mad at me for this ending though. Anyway, please review because I love getting reviews.


End file.
